Stay
by meraaa
Summary: Clothes. How much that word strikes me. Everytime I hear it, it reminds me of my old friend, Senketsu.


Here I am, sitting at the couch, watching television. Changing the channels constantly, because there are no interesting shows to watch. And just when I finally found the channel to watch and waste my time, Mako jumps infront of me. "Ryuko-chan!" Mako says with enthusiasm, "Let's go to the mall and buy some clothes!" **_Clothes_**. How much that word strikes me. Everytime I hear it, it reminds me of my old friend, Senketsu.

The one who was always with me wherever I went, comforted me whenever I'm sad and showed me that there is a possibility that clothing and humans can coexist with each other. However, I knew that this isn't going to happen. Senketsu killed himself in order to save us humans from the Life Fibers (with the help of COVERS, Satsuki Kiryuuin and Nudist Beach). Sure, we are free from the Original Life Fibers; but that doesn't mean that Senketsu is _dead._ I know that he's still out there, I know he is.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Ryuko-chan? Are we going or what?!" Mako bends over and waves her hands in front of my face, "Oh, uh yeah, sure I'll go with you." I tell her with a reassuring smile. She looks at me like something happened. _Crap, maybe she noticed that I'm thinking too much. About Senketsu._ "Ryuko-chan? I know that-" to my surprise, Satsuki covers her mouth from behind with her right hand and the other lying at her side then she semi-whispers to her left ear, "There, there Mako. You wouldn't want the malls to close huh? We're wasting time." I look up, but not too high to look at the ceiling, just the right amount to see the clock while Mako looks from behind and does the same thing. After we looked at the clock, Satsuki took her right hand off and Mako blurted out, "Holy croquettes! It's *4:30 in the afternoon, we should get going Ryuko-chan!" Satsuki coughs to get our attention to her, "May I come too? Surely I wouldn't be much of a nuisance to you two." Mako replies back to her, shaking her head side to side, "Of course not, Lady Satsuki! You know what they say: The more, the merrier!

When we have finished our little chit-chat, Mako goes ahead to the front door and tells me that she'll go on ahead to the car. I stand up from the couch, turn off the television about to follow her, when Satsuki grabs my right arm, "Hey, I know what Mako was supposed to say awhile ago. Look, I'm your 'sister', I know we just started being one but, always know that I'm there for you." I looked at the floor when she told me that. _Sisters huh? Who knew we'd be sisters from the very start? Surely I didn't expect that, you know, fighting against her, considering that I said some pretty mean words to her. It's still an embarrassing thing to me. Us, being sisters__._ After a couple of seconds, I retorted back, sighing a bit, "We can talk about this later, Mako's waiting."

We drove our way to the mall but we decided to walk halfway there, because the car is needed for something urgent (obviously Kiryuuin matters). So, as we walk the road to the mall, Satsuki walks beside me saying, "I can't wait, Ryuko. Tell me now." I look at her, sigh a bit and finally nodding telling her that I am ready to talk about this. "Okay then, so how are you feeling?" To be honest I don't feel fine at all."I'm fine." Satsuki looks at me like I'm not telling the truth to her. I sigh, maybe I am not good at lying. "Really? _You?_ Fine? Ha, well what definition of fine is _you_ bawling your eyes out, calling Senketsu's name over and over again last night? Can't believe that Mako slept through that. Tell me Ryuko, I am _sooo_ eager to know." Satsuki teases me with a smirk, "S-Shaddup!" I blush. She really does know how to manipulate people. Okay maybe not. "Alright! Maybe I'm _not fine_. I just miss him alot. Like fighting with him side to side, talking to him that only I understand (well that's not the case anymore since she can hear him too) to the point where people think that I'm an idiot. I just..." I sigh, "...miss him." She pats my head with an apologetic smile, "Don't fret Ryuko. He'll be back soon." I answer back, "I know."

* * *

The three of us went to a store, not that far but not too near the entrance of the mall. Mako went straight ahead to the girls section dragging me and Satsuki to go there too. While they both browse some clothes, I caught a glimpse of a red and black sailor outfit moving to the right side of the store. _Keep calm Ryuko, it's just a sailor outfit. Not Senketsu._ I try to keep my cool but my heart is saying: Go for it! Call out to it!; and my brain is saying: No, don't do it! It's just an outfit, Ryuko! I stop to decide but I have to make it quick before this certain black and red sailor outfit goes away, consequently I took a deep breathe and follow my heart. I screamed towards the black and red sailor outfit while closing my eyes, "Senketsu!" I opened my eye right eye then my left. I looked at the red and black sailor outfit, wearing it is a child crying. _Crap, I got it wrong!_ The mother looked disgusted at me for letting her child cry, so I bowed and said sorry a couple of times. But, she just walked away. Not accepting my apology.

Everybody in the store looked at me for causing such a scene, even Mako & Satsuki was shocked by what happened. However I felt a presence behind me, somehow I felt that I know this person. The person at my back spoke, "It's me Ryuko." his voice reminded me of Senketsu **_alot_**. That can't be right, Senketsu can't be a human _and_ be alive. Impossible. I turn around. Scared that his voice sounded like Senketsu, scared that it might be just another coincidence. But its not. I looked at him, astonished. He does look like Senketsu! But, in human form! "Ehem. I think you looked too much Ryuko, its kind of embarrassing me." he tells me while rubbing at the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "R-Right! But, M-Mr.? Are you sure you're S-S-Senketsu?" I can't help but stammer saying these words. He laughs a bit replying, "Don't make me look like an old man now, Ryuko." someone at the back shouts, "SENKETSU?! WHAT! BUT HOW I MEAN YOU'RE DEAD AND ALL WHAT!" I just noticed that person was Mako, shocked. Satsuki was there astonished by the fact Senketsu is here. "Well, if you so call yourself 'Senketsu'. Why don't you come with us at the house?" Satsuki glares at him, not convinced he really is Senketsu. "Still the same as ever Lady Satsuki? Fair enough. Let's go then." After that, we went home with the so called "Senketsu".

* * *

When we got home, everyone sat at the couch except Satsuki and Senketsu since she wants to find out if he really is Senketsu. She told him to go the room to the left and wait for Iori. After Satsuki told him to go there, I stood up from the couch and she beat me to it before I can even speak, "Look Ryuko, I know he looks exactly like Senketsu. But we can't say for sure if he really is one. We have to make sure." I was about to open my mouth to reply, but I closed it instead. Both of us went to the couch while she called Iori to come as fast as possible. She explained things to him and I sort of heard the word: Okay. After 5 minutes of waiting, he comes barging in the house. Satsuki signals him to go the specific room he told him to go to and off he went.

After 30 minutes of waiting, we got the results from Iori. "He is definitely Senketsu. I got a result of 99.9% So don't doubt that he isn't Senketsu." Satsuki replied back, "But, how did he become human?" Iori puts on a disappointed face and tells her, "I don't know, Lady Satsuki. I tried to ask him but he doesn't want to." Satsuki has a frown on her face but it turns upside down. Probably she knew that, this was going to be the answer. "Well, it's okay then. At least we know it's him. Me and Mako will go back to the mall, she says that she doesn't want to ruin time between you him." Mako smiles at me, "Yup! Because Ryuko-chan prayed day and night to meet him and I don't want to ruin it!" I got teary eyed and smile back at her, "Thank you, Mako." They said their goodbyes and as soon as they left I walked to the room Senketsu was in.

I see him, sitting on a sofa with his elbows on his knees, thinking. "Hey." He looks up and smiles, "Oh, hi." I sit on the bed, parallel to the sofa. Silence filled the room, _I have to make this not awkward, plus it's been awhile I can't waste any time._ I was about to say something when he blurted out, "I don't have much time." I look at him confused and puzzled. "What do you mean? It's like..." I look at the clock, "8:05 pm. We got plenty of time." He shakes his head, "I didn't mean _that_ kind of time. I meant like I can't stay here in this planet forever." And that's where it hit me. I thought he'd be with me again, as old times. But it looks like fate doesn't want that to happen. "Doushite? {_Why?_}" He looks at me straight in the eyes, "To be honest, I don't really know for sure I just happen to pray that one day, I'll be able to meet you once again. I told the gods just one day. That's all it takes. Then I happen to be at your world, at the mall, at that very store. They probably want us to meet ahead. To not waste time." he sighs, "But, since Satsuki here doesn't really looked convinced that I am 'Senketsu', she invites Iori in."

This time I sit beside him, head on his right shoulder. "Then we shouldn't waste anytime then." Once I tell him that, both of us started to talk about the things that happened before, what happened between us as partners. Two hours have passed, with us talking. And at that point I noticed that tears are coming out from my eyes. Senketsu looks shocked so he's trying to find a way to comfort me but he just doesn't know what to do. I laugh a bit, wiping the tears off of my face. I finally stand up and tell him, "Let's go to the bed." Senketsu blushes, looking at me, eyes wide, "Ryuuko! What are you thinking, I'm not going to do _that_ to you!" I smack him at his head, "Baka! {_Idiot!_} Of course not, just stay with me!" I storm off to the bed, slip myself under the bed covers and wait for him.

Senketsu slipped himself under the bed covers, after a minute or two and lies there with me. Looking up to the ceiling. "I know I don't want to say this but, I'll miss you." I cry a bit, "Ryuko..." he looks at me, so I look at him, "...I know Dr. Matoi, won't like this but here I go..." he kisses me at the forehead. Both of us blush, looking at each others faces. I decide to go closer to him, like we're hugging. He replies blushing even harder, "R-Ryuko! We can't-" "Just keep quiet Senketsu!" I take a deep breathe once again. After awhile, I think he's getting the point of why I'm doing this. He closes his eyes and I too, both of us drifting to sleep.

I know that I'm sleeping but little by little, I feel like he's disappearing. And before I knew it, his presence was gone.


End file.
